


Naruto's Father's Day

by Zeref_the_Dark_Mage



Series: How Naruto copes with the Holidays [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage/pseuds/Zeref_the_Dark_Mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto honors his father and the three men in his life whom have influenced him greatly in his life. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Father's Day

Naruto dipped his head in a silent prayer. After a few moments, Naruto lifted his head and sadly stared at the grave in front of him. He gently traced the name engraved into the cold stone. "Dad, " Naruto softly began. "I really wish I could have gotten the chance to get to know you. Though, I am really happy I got to have a father like you. I love you dad." For a split second, Naruto could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder and the voice of his father tell him: "And I'm really happy to have had an amzing son like you."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Kakashi standing behind him."Yo, Naruto. So, you've been here this whole time."

Naruto cocked his head. "Is someone looking for me?"

"Yep. Iruka's been waiting for your visit that you promised."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was going to go over there when I was done here. I must have really lost track of time."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll tell him you're on your way." As he turned to leave, Kakshi paused. "Thank you for the gift. I never knew you thought so highly of me."

Naruto softly smiled. "It's not big deal. You, like Iruka and Jiraiya, really influenced me when I was growing up. I'm really thankful for you guys shapping me into the man I am today."

Kakashi warmly smiled through his mask. "Thank you, Naruto. I know Minato-sensei and Jiraiya would be very proud of you."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto beamed. "Now, I have to go get Iruka's gift."

* * *

Naruto gently knocked on Iruka's apartment. He heard swift footsteps on the other side before the door swung open. Naruto's blue eyes met Iruka's warm chocolate ones.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you all afternoon." Iruka snapped, ushering Naruto into his apartment.

"Sorry, I was visiting my father and Jiraiya." Naruto told him apologetically.

Iruka nodded. "I'm sure you visited them on a day like this."

"Speaking of which," Naruto reached into the bag on his shoulder and pulled out a box. "Here, I got this for you. "

Iruka looked at him in shock. "You didn't-"

"You're the closest thing I had- _have_ -to a father. Even if you look at me as a younger brother, I'll always see you as my dad. I love you Iruka-otou-san"

Tears started to form in the corner of Iruka's eyes. "Naruto..." Iruka pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Thank you for this. You've really have become like a son to me."

Naruto smiled. "You say all that before our open your gift." Iruka pulled away and carefully opened the box. More tears appeared as he looked at the photo inside and read the note that came along with it.

"You really are something, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka whispered with a fond smile.

Naruto beamed. "That's what I'm here for."


End file.
